


Some Things Never Change

by Lucy112235



Series: etnuary!! [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Everlock, F/M, Workplace AU, set in the Hs AU universe, yes Im late don’t judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Ten years after they graduated high school and drifted out of love, Timothy DeLaGhetto and Sierra Furtado cross paths and prove that sometimes, things never change.
Relationships: Jesse Wellens/Andrea Russett (implied), Timothy DeLaGhetto & Andrea Brooks (mentioned), Timothy DeLaGhetto & Matt Haag (mentioned), Timothy DeLaGhetto/Sierra Furtado
Series: etnuary!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an AU to my AU.

Tim rarely thinks about his high school days.

Well, who does? He’s never heard anyone in his life say the best time of their life was in high school. He has a great life now. He’s got his friends, Matt and Andrea, he’s the boss of a successful company, and he’s happy. He’s got everything he wants and more. 

So why does it feel like something is missing?

Fulfillment feels almost tangible, but not quite. Tantalizing. There’s something holding him back, but he has no clue what it is. If only he knew…

“Ey, homey!” Jesse Wellens barges in through his office door. “Andrea just came in from her flight. Mind if I get off early?” 

Tim turns to face him, glancing at the clock. “Jess, it’s noon.”

“So?” Jesse flashes his cheekiest grin. Tim grumbles.

“Be back tomorrow, an hour early. And I’m only letting you off since you covered extra last week. Got it?” 

Jesse smiles. “Got it, boss!” He salutes and runs out of the room, letting the door swing open.

Tim’s known Jesse, as well as Matt and Andrea, since high school. He guesses that some things never change that much…

Suddenly, someone else ran in the room. It was his newest employee, the receptionist, Sara McCoy. 

“Sara,” Tim sighs. “What did I say about the knocking?”

“Sorry, sir,” she says. “But you’ve got to see this! On the other side of town, the  _ Everlock Times  _ has us on the front page!”

He furrows his eyebrows. “What for?”

“We were the top selling company this month, sir! And the one before that!”

“That’s worth front-page news?”

“Nothing ever seems to happen in Everlock, anyway.”

Tim shrugs. “Fair enough.” He stands up, slipped on his coat, and put in his hat. “Tell Andrea I’ll be out,” he pauses.. “Brooks, not Russett.”

“I'll make sure to notify your girlfriend,” Sara nods,.

“She’s… we’re not together.” Tim sighs. He was used to this confusion. 

“Oh. Well, see you soon.” Sara walks back to her desk. Tim walks out of his office and out of the building, the crisp autumn air nipping at his nose. The leaves brush by in waves of red, yellow, and orange, like slivers of gold. Everlock’s a small town, so Tim gets to the east side in no time. The  _ Everlock Times  _ newsstand is right next to the airport and is one of the hotspots in town. It’s a small, quaint building with candy, mints, magazines, and of course, newspapers. Tim steps inside and quickly purchases one, looking excitedly over the front page. He steps outside and begins reading.

“Tim?” A voice interrupts him. He looks up, and to his utter shock, a young woman with dark brown hair, a slender figure, and brown eyes steps forward. He could never forget her face. “Is that you?”

“Sierra?” He steps toward her. Sierra Furtado and him went a long way back, all the way to middle school. He liked her for years, and then… they were together until they both went off to college. And then… 

“Oh my gosh!” She runs towards him, and they meet in the middle. Right before their arms wrap around each other, they both pause, the tension so thick that it feels as if there’s a physical barrier. She steps back. 

“How have you been?” He asks, trying to break the awkwardness.

“Great. Paris is amazing.” She smiles. Her smile is just as beautiful as ever. “And… you! Front page news!”

“Yeah,” he smiles back. “So, why are you in Everlock?” 

“I’m doing a new display on global fashions,” she explains. “Thought I’d visit my roots.”

He nods. “That’s great.”

They stare in silence for a while. His eyes will not leave hers, no matter what he seems to do.  _ Is that weird?  _ Everything he felt in high school seems to be rushing back. 

“We should catch up sometime,” she suggests. “I’m sorry we lost touch.”

“No, that’s alright!” He smiles. “But yes to catching up! I’m not saying no to that! Just, like, it’s okay that we’re not in touch. Ugh, I’m sorry, this is coming out wrong-“

“You’re fine, Tim,” she giggles, just like she used to do when he’d hold her hand. “You’re just like we were in high school.”

There’s a long pause when they both realize what she’s referring to. Maybe Tim really  _ hasn’t  _ changed. Maybe they’re just the same way they were back then.

“Oh god, I made it awkward, didn't I,” she laughs. “Sorry. I just… I missed you a lot. And I want to be… at least... friends again.” 

He nods, a giddy smile plastered across his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow at Fat Man Slim’s.” 

She stands on her tiptoes, a blush skipping across her cheeks as she picks him on the cheek. “It’s a date.”

And with that, she skips off, and the newspaper flops into a puddle of mud.

**Author's Note:**

> IK IM LATE DONT KILL ME ALSO IK THIS SUCKS PLS DONT KILL ME LMAOO


End file.
